Pain
by Samanthabreathes
Summary: "It was killer. The pain was. Though the agonizing screams coming out of his friends' mouths were just as painful." Set during Independence Day. Wally's thoughts; Wally-centric. Oneshot.


AN: Alright, well, lets break in this new account!

Best way to do that is with a Wally-centric fic! Yay!

Summary: _"_This was not how science was supposed to be used, not for evil. Science made him who he was, it was supposed to be used for good, to help mankind rather than destroy it."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ, sadly. If I did, Robin would definitely be legal.

* * *

It was killer.

The pain was.

Though the agonizing screams coming out of his friends' mouths were just as painful.

The pain wove through his body, electrocuting him quickly, sending his body into a frenzy of crackling nerves and searing burns. Wally could hear his friends' pain echo inside his head, yet he didn't make a sound. It- No, _Superboy_- Superman's clone- stared at them with a stoic expression. He wouldn't know what pain felt like anyway, neither him nor the man he was cloned after could understand what they were going through.

Pain was nothing new for Wally.

Which was why the pain that ripped through him only had his body spasming, tears prickling at the side of his eyes while sweat started to pop up, coating the lining of his suit, yet no verbal effect on him. He made no noise of pain, only a yell of anger towards the crazy Cadmus scientist that was doing this to him.

Wally closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of his friends' contorted faces or the way the scientist smiled creepily at them, making his blood boil in anger. This was not how science was supposed to be used, not for evil. Science made him who he was, it was supposed to be used for good, to help mankind rather than destroy it.

His eyes opened when the pain inched up his neck, creating a low throb in the base of his skull. They couldn't have his DNA, not if he could help it. Besides, Barry would notice. No one knew him better than his uncle, not even Robin at times. He would have to notice the difference between his nephew and the _clone_. He had to.

The pain was now in his head, the pressure of it was becoming unbearable. This was almost as worse as the pain that turned him into Kid Flash. That pain was unforgettable; the feeling of his insides slowly ripping apart, his nerve endings frying, his DNA absorbing every new particle that would invade his system, forever altering his being, would remain. Sometimes it lingered after a long, strenuous day- the ghost pain of his transformation never left him alone for too long.

Something sparked to his left, his hand twitched uncontrollably due to this new sensory pain causing Wally to bite down on his lip. Blood started to trickle out from the cut he caused in his lip and the taste of it had his stomach churning. The back of his neck ached, as did the rest of his body, and when he came out of this, alive and clone-less, he knew that he was going to have one hell of a headache to deal with.

Vaguely he heard Aqualad's voice, he noticed that it was different than before. Though the pain was evident he was speaking slowly, carefully and with a slight touch of concern and something else... It reminded Wally of the way Barry spoke to him first time he had messed up while helping on a mission. Barry had spoken to him not as his mentor but as his equal, giving him tips on what to do and how to react. Wally had felt better afterwards ("Everyone makes mistakes occasionally, kid. I wasn't too quick on my feet my first turnaround either") and Barry took him out to get ice cream.

Squeezing his eyes shut once more, Wally pictured a bowl- or a tub- of ice cream and focused on Aqualad's voice as he addressed Superboy.

The more his DNA was being sucked out of him, the more the pain started to control his body. He tossed his head back, wapping it against the hard surface of the container he was in, and bit back another scream. Screaming wasn't going to make the pain go away, his screams would only make it worse.

Just then a loud sound of something breaking, wires crackling, and the door being ripped out of the wall instantly had the pain ceasing. His body fell numb and lax against the cool surface of the container, his bleary green eyes focused on Superboy for a moment and relief flooded his senses.

Wally could overhear the sound of the scientist yelling at Superboy, then there was a loud bag- Supey has a bit of an anger problem, Wally realized- and Superboy said something to the now knocked out scientist before turning to them.

"You here to help us or fry us?" He couldn't help himself, Wally realized once the words slipped out of his mouth. The headache was pounding in his skull, burns rubbed against the material of his suit, the sweat stinging them, and everything was coming at him at once. The noise, their rescue, and the pinching that the cuffs were doing against his wrists.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him and Wally prepared himself for another round of pain, but nothing happened. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

For a moment Wally was stunned, then his lips curved up into a small smile. After this was all done and over with, and after Barry gave him a long, slightly disapproving, slightly proud and slightly amazed speech on their antics...perhaps Wally would take Supey with him to get some ice cream.

After all, chocolate ice cream _is_ the best cure for pain.

* * *

AN: I don't know why writing Wally in pain was so easy for me...

Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
